


Distance Means so Little When Someone Means so Much

by bbshinwon



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, One-Sided Pining to Mutual Pining, Slow Build, Soft af, but all ends well, eventual meeting, groupchat shenanigans, shinwon gets a little emo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbshinwon/pseuds/bbshinwon
Summary: Shinwon was on Twitter when he was sent a certain tweet to "join a btob gc" and decided to retweet it just for fun. Once the chat was made he met a bunch of people he never knew and became closer to them then he could've ever imagined. One of them, Hwitaek, had a special place in his heart and pining over someone who you've never met and doesn't like you back is kind of heart breaking.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's no confusion:  
> Shinwon: bbchngsb  
> Wooseok: b2baepeniel  
> Hongseok: hyunsickvocals  
> Yanan: sikvocals  
> Hwitaek: eunkvocals  
> Hyojong: illhoonbb  
> Hyunggu: ultmlnhyk  
> Changgu: chngsb  
> Yuto: b2bsongjae  
> Jinho: b2bvocalking

Shinwon grabbed his phone off the night stand and checked his notifications. He noticed his friend had sent him a tweet through their direct messages. He really didn't want to check, but he knew he would be annoyed by the constant replies he would receive until he answered, so he decided to check.

**b2baepeniel: Hey loser, do this with me, you have no friends**

**bbchngsb: no**

Shinwon put his phone down and ignored the incessant ringing going off. He rubbed his face and decided it was better to get up now then later. He reluctantly decided to bring his phone and went to the bathroom. He messed with his hair slightly and continued to get ready. As soon as he finished he picked his keys up off the counter, put on his coat, and left the apartment. He finally checked his phone again and saw all the messages from Wooseok.

**b2baepeniel: Shinwon**

**b2baepeniel: Dude**

**b2baepeniel: Dude just do it**

**bbchngsb: fine, only if youll leave me alone about it**

**b2baepeniel: Yes!**

Shinwon huffed and clicked on the tweet, he read the whole thing about "not being mean" and "be active" and then retweeted it. He shoved his phone into his coat pocket and made his way to work ignoring the ringing and eventually turning the phone on silent. It was rainy out today. The way the sky looked felt calm and he quite enjoyed it. He looked around at the little shops he passed by everyday. The bakery, tattoo shop, little places for food and some just to relax. He wished the day would go by quicker, yet slower. He was meeting Wooseok later and was dreading what he would saw to him about the groupchat tweet, but at the same time he was kind of excited to see who would be in it, besides him and Wooseok. Maybe he could keep himself distracted at work so that he didn't think about. For all he knows, he might not even be added. Seeing the small coffee shop up ahead he sighed and thought of who might be pleasant enough to keep him occupied. He's not big on the people he works with, but maybe ha can manage.

Work was disappointing and no one kept his distracted like he wanted. Thankfully, it was busy and he got to do a lot. He dreaded checking his phone, but he had to see if he was added into the group chat one way or another. He started to turn on his phone as he left the shop and realized he had to meet Wooseok soon. He started to walk a little faster to make time and hoped he wasn't going to be late. As soon as his phone turned on he saw he had a little bit of time and felt relieved.

Shinwon walked into his apartment and threw his things down on the counter. He walked to his bedroom, quickly picked out an okay outfit, and took the quickest shower of his life. Fortunately he was making good time and grabbed all his stuff. He checked over everything again and then left his apartment once again. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he checked it expecting Wooseok to be texting him, but it was a group chat. He looked over the area quickly then opened his phone and read through the messages. Everyone was introducing themselves, so he decided to join in.

**bbchngsb: hi im shinwon**

**b2baepeniel: So you can chat in here, but you can't meet me on time?**

**bbchngsb: ill turn around and walk home**

**b2baepeniel: Nonononono**

**bbchngsb: thats what i thought**

**hyunsickvocals: so you two know each other?**

**bbchngsb: unfortunately**

**b2baepeniel: I'm hurt.**

**bbchngsb: oh well**

People were probably weirded out by the huge smile on his face, but he couldn't help it, it all felt surreal. He would switch from looking at his phone to watching what was in front of him. He didn't want to crash into someone and he really didn't want to walk right past the place where he was supposed to meet Wooseok. He looked at the glowing signs ahead and finally saw the shops cute little sign glowing with its faint pink and blue lights. He entered the shop with a soft smile on his face. He may not be fond of Wooseok, but he was in love with this place. He found where Wooseok was and sat down in front of him. "Hey," he saw the look on Wooseok's eyes and chuckled. "Sorry for being late, even though I'm technically not." Wooseok made a face at him and he stuck his tongue out at him. He looked around the shop and realized Wooseok was very into whatever was going on on his phone. He checked his phone and saw all the commotion on the group chat and laughed to himself. "It seems you're really enjoying the chat," Wooseok nodded and mumbled something. Shinwon shook his head and went up to the counter to order. He realized Wooseok hadn't gotten anything yet, so he got a coffee for him as well. He finally got Wooseok to look up at him when he set the drinks down. "Thanks," he nodded and sat back down in his spot. "You seem very into the group chat." Wooseok looked down at his phone surprised and set it down. "Yeah, sorry," he chuckled. "It's fine, it's exciting," Wooseok nodded then leaned forward. "Two questions, How was work? And do you think anyone in the gc is cute?" Shinwon almost spit out his drink. "Really? We just met them. Also, work was the usual." Wooseok ignored him and started talking again. "The guy Yuto is pretty cute, but that one. What was his name? Hyunggu?" He nodded and discussion continued. "Yeah, he is really cute. Like so cute I could die." Wooseok's eyes had certain sparkle to them and Shinwon knew he was going to have a crush on this Hyunggu guy very soon. "Anyone you think is cute?" Shinwon shook his head. "Like I said, we just met these people." Wooseok groaned. "I'm just saying whether their cute, not if you'd date them or not." He sighed, "Fine, um, Hwitaek's cute I guess." Wooseok smirked and started nodding again. "Ah, I see, good choice." He wanted to smack him. "It's time for me to go, I have work." He started getting up and leaving as Wooseok was calling after him. "Message me later!" He waved him off and got his phone out so he could have something to light up the sidewalk.

He was grateful for making it back to his apartment relatively quick and sat down on his couch. He wanted to turn on the tv, but the quietness of the room comforted him and he was too lazy to get up and turn it on. His phone buzzed again and he decided to grab it and check how the chat was going after so long.

**illhoonbb: listen i'm just saying i'm not a furry, but if ilhoon was you bet i would be too**

**bbchngsb: youre totally a furry**

**illhoonbb: no**

**b2baepeniel: You sure?**

**illhoonbb: yes**

**bbchngsb: idk i feel like you are cause ilhoon would totally be a furry**

**illhoonbb: only for ilhoon <3**

Shinwon laughed to himself and decided then was the time to go to sleep. He felt happy and couldn't wait to talk to them more. As he fell asleep he couldn't stop thinking about all of them and how something so small could make him so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be my first multi-chaptered fic and I can't wait to get more into this. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Also, the boys are lightly based on people I know. ;)) (btw please let me know if I should put more in chat talking or more about outside of the chat or if it's okay, thanks!)(Aso, I'm sorry this is so short, the next chapters won't be, I promise!)


End file.
